


Wisdom of the Queen

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompt Fest [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Duty, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: The chrono chimed and the only reason Brea didn't groan in dismay was her recent resolution to ignore it. Instead, with an self-congratulatory nod at her own wise decision making, she snuggled back in closer to her husband's warm side, stretching her hand over the bulk of Bail to find the trimmer body on the other side.A kiss prompt taken from tumblr, "when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead."





	Wisdom of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still making my way through these. :D 
> 
> For Anon!

The chrono chimed and the only reason Brea didn't groan in dismay was her recent resolution to ignore it. Instead, with an self-congratulatory nod at her own wise decision making, she snuggled back in closer to her husband's warm side, stretching her hand over the bulk of Bail to find the trimmer body on the other side. 

"That must have been set for a reason," Obi-Wan's warm voice said, as his head cleared Bail's shoulder, looking over and down at her. 

"It was," Brea said reaching up to run her index finger along the line of his throat, tapping softly at his sternum when she reached it. "Another state dinner. Easily ignored in favor of your more pleasant company." 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that rather the sort of thing that a queen is supposed to attend?" 

Breha defiantly snuggled in closer. Obi-Wan's fingers found her arm, stroking it gently. He still touched her like he was surprised he could. Like she was a gift given to him, one that he hadn't expected and despite his delight, wasn't quite certain what to do with yet. 

As if the three of them hadn't just spent a very lucrative afternoon figuring out exactly what to do with each other. 

Bail shifted, rolling over to his back, reaching out an arm to tuck Obi-Wan closer against his other side. After a moment of hesitant shuffling, Obi-Wan found a way he fit against Bail, stretching his body along Bail's side and tangling their legs together. It warmed Breha to see it. It had taken so long for Obi-Wan to believe their offer was genuine, and even longer for him to decide he could take it in good faith. But it was, and he did, and now there was no way Breha was leaving the warmth of their bed for another tedious exercise in court politics and etiquette. 

"Don't fret." Bail directed his words in Obi-Wan's direction. "Breha always whines for a bit before she goes and does her duty. The fact that you're seeing it means she trusts you." 

"The queen does not whine," Breha said using every ounce of her upbringing to channel regal outrage. 

"To her prince, she most certainly does," was Bail's quick reply. 

"You malign me, Sir!" 

Obi-Wan watched their back and forth with wary amusement, not alarmed but not yet comfortable with their banter either. It was strange, having someone else in her bed who didn't know her, body and soul, the way Bail did. Strange, but not at all unwelcome. She gave him a warm smile, before turning to Bail and saying, "I really am going to skip the dinner. There will be more dinners." 

"You're not going to skip the dinner." 

"Watch me." 

"I wouldn't bet against her, Bail," Obi-Wan commented, apparently deciding to wade into the fray. "She's effectively demonstrated that she knows her own mind on more than one occasion."

Breha snorted, remembering how stubbornly Obi-Wan had clung to the fiction that Breha was permitting her husband to seek out a dalliance out of politeness, or some strange obligation to custom. Obi-Wan refused to take advantage of her, refused to damage her marriage. 

Breha had solved that bit of gentlemanly miscommunication by grabbing Obi-Wan by the collar of his robes and pulling his lips down to hers. He seemed more certain of her own interest, after that. 

"Ah, but Obi-Wan, I know something you do not," Bail said with warm amusement. 

"Is that the case?" 

"It is. You see, I know that Breha is, any minute now, going to remember that the Southland farmers are going to be in attendance—"

"Kriff," Breha said. 

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide at her...informality. Bail, who knew her much better by now, continued unabated, "—and with the ongoing drought in the area—" 

"You've made your point," Breha grumpily started untangling herself from the blankets.

"—tonight is an opportunity to sort out a water rights treaty that could provide some relief." 

Breha swung her legs off the side of the bed, looking with a profound longing over at the comfortable shape of her husband wrapped around the exciting new shape of Obi-Wan. "Unfortunately, my accursed husband is right, it is important," Breha sighed. "I would not leave you for anything else." 

Obi-Wan pushed his way up to sitting, reaching out a hand. Breha scooted so that she could grab his. Obi-Wan, ever the gentleman, brushed his lips against the back of her knuckles. "I admire your commitment to your people. And I certainly understand needing to do your duty."

Breha screwed up her nose. "Tedious though it may be." 

Obi-Wan dropped her hand, grabbed her chin and placed a soft kiss right on the tip of her wrinkled nose. Breha laughed despite herself. "You're really not helping me leave." 

Bail's warm hand rested against her thigh. "What if I promise to keep him here until you return?" 

Breha ducked her head, nosing a kiss against Obi-Wan's hand. "It's going to be hours. I don't expect you to wait for me." 

Obi-Wan gave her a knowing look. "I suspect it won't be a burden. Bail was persuasive enough before I let him get me naked. I tremble to think of the powers of persuasion he'll have over me now." 

Bail made a satisfied noise. "You see, Love? Run along to your dinner. I'll keep our friend occupied until you can return." 

"Teamwork." Breha arched an eyebrow over at Obi-Wan. "He's definitely getting the better end of the deal, though." 

"I'll make sure he makes it up to you," Obi-Wan said, his tone edging toward lewd. 

"Oh will you?" 

"Yes. He's not the only negotiator in the room. I feel confident we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement." Obi-Wan purred those last few words, infusing them with a wickedness Breha was frankly impressed by. Judging by the twitch against her thigh, Bail was not unmoved himself. 

Breha pressed forward, stealing another long kiss from Obi-Wan, before doing the same to Bail. "I will leave you to your bartering, then, and plan to reap the rewards upon my return." 

"The wisdom of our queen is unmatched." Bail said, with a deferential incline of his head as Breha scooted the rest of the way out of bed. "Have fun at the dinner, love." 

"I won't. But I will smuggle some of those sugar animals back to you." 

"As is her generosity. See you soon," Bail said, as he tugged Obi-Wan back down to the bed. Bail tucked Obi-Wan's head against his chest, brushed his lips against the top of Obi-Wan's hair, and both their eyes slowly fluttered shut. Breha let herself watch them a moment longer before she reluctantly turned to go get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> From a kiss prompt over on [tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) someone gave me the excuse to write some Obi-Wan and the Organa's. I am very appreciative.


End file.
